Field
The present disclosure relates to a thin film transistor array panel and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Background
A thin film transistor (TFT) is used in various kinds of electronic devices, such as, for example, a display device. Thin film transistors may be used as switching element or driving elements in a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and the like. Typically, a thin film transistor includes a gate electrode, a source electrode, a drain electrode facing the source electrode, and a semiconductor electrically connected to the source electrode and the drain electrode. Characteristics of the semiconductor generally determine characteristics of the thin film transistor.
Silicon (Si) is typically used as an element for the semiconductor. Silicon may be classified into amorphous silicon and polysilicon according to its crystal form. Amorphous silicon provides relatively low charge mobility and allows for a relatively simple manufacturing process, but issues may develop with respect to utilizing amorphous silicon in manufacturing high-performance thin film transistors. A stage is typically used to crystalize silicon to form polysilicon, which provides relatively high charge mobility, but its manufacturing costs are relatively higher and the manufacturing process is relatively more complicated. To complement the utilization of amorphous silicon and polysilicon in thin film transistors, effort has been directed to developing thin film transistors using an oxide semiconductor with relatively higher carrier mobility and a greater ON/OFF ratio than amorphous silicon, and relatively lower cost and higher uniformity polycrystalline silicon.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.